


Our Song

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek wedding drabble based off the words twitch, spill and chop





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> This is a second idea I had for the words on April 30th.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173481660619/i-had-a-second-idea-for-yesterdays)

The soft lights spilled down over the floor as Derek pulled Stiles in close. Stiles pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes as Derek slowly danced them around the room.

“Thank you for marrying me,” Stiles whispered, then smiled when Derek's mouth twitched.

“Thank you for finally asking me,” Derek said. Stiles’ laugh was choppy as he blinked back tears, and Derek felt his own eyes fill. He pressed his forehead to Stiles’ again as they danced at their wedding while their friends and family surrounded them. He took in a deep breath and savored the smell of home.


End file.
